dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Circus Stars
Power Rangers Circus Stars is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's twentieth season of Super Sentai. It is themed around the circus. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 20 Original airing: 1992 Previous: Power Rangers Fighting Force Next: Power Rangers Kitchen Clash Synopsis Several kids have been having trouble looking for a job. They finally get one...as performers in Fernando Ferbito's Travelling Circus! They are in over their heads though, as they have a second task. The evil Dark Circus is following them hoping to spiphon the mysterious energy coming from the carnival called Fun Force. To stop them, the new kids must unlock Fun Force powers and control them as the Power Rangers Circus Stars! Rangers * Jeremy Stevens Jeremy is a showoff. As the Red Ranger, he uses the Circus Hammer to use the Carnival Clobber. His zord is the Lion. He later can summon the Gold Magician Zord. His actor would be Noah Schnacky. * Mabel Sullivan Mabel is goofy. As the Blue Ranger, she uses the Circus Slapper to deliver Sea Lion Spanks. Her zord is the Seal. Her actress would be Sarra Kaufman. * Samson Jacobs Samson is disciplined. As the Yellow Ranger, he uses the Circus Spear to perform the Stallion Stab. His zord is the Horse. He later can summon the Purple Clown Zord. * Issac Clayton Issac is a jokester. As the Black Ranger, he wields the Circus Sword to unleash the Jungle Slash. His zord is the Elephant. He later can summon the Cyan Trapeze Zord. His actor would be Ryan Potter. * Annie Stanford Annie is vane. As the White Ranger, she holds the Circus Cannon to fire a Poodle Blast. Her zord is the Poodle. Her actress would be Peyton List. * Malcolm Doyle Malcolm is angry...a lot. As the Fury Ranger, he conducts that rage through his Circus Axe. Beware his full power, because then he uses the brutal Anger Assault. His zord is the Bear. Allies * Ringleader Fernando Ferbito Villains * Kicklem * Malice * Feloath * Evil Patrons Monsters * Watcher * Wary-Go-Round * Whacking Mole * Brawloon * Crashketball * Punk Tank * Waterwave * Golf Club * Hammerbell * Wheel of Pain * Bean Brag * Bouncy Brawl Arsenal Watch Morph Call: "It's Showtime!" Roll: * "Roar of the Lion! Circus Star...RED!" * "Flippers of the Seal! Circus Star...BLUE!" * Agility of the Horse! Circus Star...YELLOW!" * "Strength of the Elephant! Circus Star...BLACK!" * "Beauty of the Poodle! Circus Star...WHITE!" * "Power of the Bear! Circus Star...FURY!" * "Evil's Fright brings Wondrous Sights! Power Rangers...CIRCUS STARS!" Carnival Club Showman Cycle Confetti Cannon(Team Attack) Ringmaster Hat(Unlocks Ringmaster Mode) Morph Call: "(Color)'s Running the Show!" Ringmaster Rod Megazords * Big Top Megazord(Fireworks Cannon) ** Laugh-Out-Loud Megazord(Party Bomb) ** Risk Taker Megazord(Swing Kick) ** Hocus Pocus(Rabbit Blast) * Breakpoint Megazord(Outburst Pledge) Episodes # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Show of Power # Mabel Gets Serious # Break A Leg # The Point of Anger # Short Attention Span # Show Don't Tell # My Big, Fat Ranger Wedding # It's A Dirty Job Episode Names # Episode 4 is named after a showman phrase. # Episode 8 is a reference to the movie My Big, Fat Greek Wedding. Episode Descriptions # Five Teens join a circus. # TBA # Mabel is tired of being underrated, so she changes herself to be more respectable. # Jeremy breaks his leg during rehersal. # A monster prevents Malcolm from getting angry and the rangers consider whether this is better. # Jeremy is cursed so people will not pay attention to him for longer than one minute. # TBA # Mabel's sister is getting married, but she is worried that Mabel's antic's will ruin her special day. # Annie's hatred for getting dirty is finally called into question when it prevents her from destroying the latest Dark Circus monster. Kyokuba Sentai Houkanger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759113/Kyokuba-Sentai-HOUKANGER Notes * Malcolm's name is copied from HoukanFury in Houkanger.